


Un nuovo inizio

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rumore del legno che sbatteva contro il muro gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi. Uno degli scuri doveva essersi aperto con il vento che continuava a soffiare incessantemente da qualche giorno. Sbuffando si era alzato per rinchiuderlo, prima che il rumore svegliasse l'intera casa. <br/>Jean si era seduto sul letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli prima di accendere la candela che aveva lasciato sul comodino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nuovo inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un nuovo inizio  
> Sfida: 500 prompt  
> Prompt: 32. La mano del destino  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert  
> Pair: Jean/Armin  
> Numero capitoli: 7/500  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, introspettivo, drammatico  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 983
> 
> A Chiara.

Il rumore del legno che sbatteva contro il muro gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi. Uno degli scuri doveva essersi aperto con il vento che continuava a soffiare incessantemente da qualche giorno. Sbuffando si era alzato per rinchiuderlo, prima che il rumore svegliasse l'intera casa.   
Jean si era seduto sul letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli prima di accendere la candela che aveva lasciato sul comodino.   
Alla tremula e fioca luce della candela, aveva osservato l'uomo che ancora dormiva beatamente accanto a lui.   
Armin era sempre così. Una volta che si addormentava, non c'era speranza di svegliarlo fino al mattino dopo.   
Sorrise mentre si allungava un po' per accarezzargli i capelli. O almeno, quello che della sua testa sporgeva dalla coperta.   
Si alzò, raggiungendo a piedi scalzi la finestra e maledicendo mentalmente se stesso per averlo fatto. Non faceva così caldo per girare per casa scalzi.   
Aprì la finestra e questa volta maledicendosi a voce alta. Non aveva pensato che l'aria sarebbe entrata nella stanza, che avrebbe spento la candela e che lo avrebbe fatto gelare. Del resto, cosa poteva sperare da quella notte di fine autunno? Ci mancava solo la pioggia o, nel peggiore dei casi, la neve.  
A lui la neve non piaceva molto, ma ad Armin si, quindi il suo compagno ne sarebbe stato felice.  
Quale uomo poteva essere felice a 30 di vedere la se non Armin?  
\- Mh... Jean...? - aveva sentito mugugnare il biondo e lentamente si era avvicinato al letto. I suoi occhi si erano abituati al buio quanto bastava per scorgere il compagno che si passava il dorso di una mano sugli occhi – Perché sei sveglio?  
\- Dovevo chiudere gli scuri – lo sapeva, poteva scommettere quello che voleva che Armin non avesse sentito alcun rumore.  
Si era svegliato perché non lo aveva più percepito accanto a sé. Questo succedeva spesso. Se di notte si alzava, capitava non di rado che si svegliasse anche quello che era stato il suo partner negli ultimi quindici anni.   
Armin gli era stato accanto nei momenti più difficili della sua vita, non lo aveva abbandonato mai, nemmeno per un attimo, e dimostrandosi molto più forte di quello che sembrava.  
\- Non volevo svegliarti – si era seduto accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il viso.   
Quando erano più giovani, gli capitava spesso di svegliarsi di notte in preda agli incubi. E allora Armin si svegliava per consolarlo e tranquillizzarlo.   
Gli incubi erano sempre gli stessi. E ancora adesso a volte gli capitava di averne. Probabilmente per tutta la vita se li sarebbe portati dietro. Anche se ora avevano sconfitto i titani. Anche se non erano più soldati. Anche se erano tornati ad avere delle vite normali.  
Lui continuava a sognare Marco.   
Armin aveva messo una mano sulla sua. Aveva lentamente girato il viso per poter così baciare il palmo della sua mano.  
Aveva sconfitto i titani cinque anni prima ed erano tornati a Trost vincitori. E loro due erano rimasti insieme. Avevano comprato quella casetta. Si erano trovati un lavoro.  
Ed erano felici.  
E di questo poteva essere grato solo a quell'uomo che con lui aveva condiviso tutto. Quell'uomo che lo aveva salvato quando erano solo due ragazzi. Quando lui aveva perso il proprio primo amore nel modo più crudele e orrendo possibile.  
Erano passati così tanti anni, e Armin sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'amico perduto.  
Si era chinato per baciargli la fronte.   
Non per questo i suoi sentimenti verso il biondo non erano veri. Anzi.  
Avevano passato tutti quei anni insieme. Avevano imparato a conoscersi, ad amarsi.  
Avevano deciso che sarebbero rimasti insieme qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.  
Erano tornati a casa. Sani e salvi. Interi. Forse con qualche cicatrice e troppe morti sulle spalle, ma erano tornati a casa.   
\- Dormi, io torno subito – gli aveva baciato di nuovo la fronte, prima di rimettersi in piedi.  
Una volta svolto il loro dovere come soldati, avevano deciso di vivere per stessi. Di costruire qualcosa con le proprie mani. Di portare avanti delle esistenze quanto più normali fosse possibile, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.  
Armin aveva deciso di insegnare. Era un lavoro che si sposava fin troppo bene con il suo carattere, sempre curioso e desideroso di imparare.   
Mentre lui si era dato al commercio. Lavoro che dopo il crollo delle mura era diventato sempre più remunerativo.   
Così si erano comprati quella casa. Avevano potuto arredarla come meglio credevano. Potevano permettersi anche un giardino, che Armin riempiva di fiori ogni primavera, e si lamentava quando il cane andava a scavare proprio dove aveva piantato quelle rose che aveva sempre desiderato.   
Da quando l'umanità aveva prevalso sui titani, potevano permettersi di essere felici.  
Potevano permettersi di avere dei legami, senza avere la paura di poterli perdere da un momento all'altro. Potevano sognare l'idea di mettere su famiglia.  
E potevano anche metterla in pratica, pensò mentre entrava nella camera da letto accanto a quella matrimoniale.  
Si avvicinò lentamente al letto, solo per controllare se il suo occupante dormisse sogni tranquilli.  
Sorrise un po' mentre gli rimboccava le coperte e accarezzava delicatamente una guancia paffuta. Il bambino sembrava non essersi accorto di niente e continuava a dormire.  
Il loro bambino.  
Che avevano deciso di adottare l'anno prima, quando Jean lo aveva portato a casa dopo averlo trovato abbandonato. Quello doveva essere stato un segno del destino, aveva pensato quando per la prima volta aveva visto il suo viso cosparso di lentiggini. Doveva essere opera di una qualche divinità che voleva dargli un'altra occasione e metteva sulla sua strada quella creatura che non aveva nessuno al mondo.  
Era la sua occasione per proteggerlo.  
E Armin aveva accolto con un sorriso il nuovo arrivato. Sempre con un sorriso aveva parlato di quelle lentiggini che avevano attirato subito la sua attenzione.   
Ricordava ancora quando Armin, tenendo in braccio il bambino, gli aveva suggerito il nome da dargli.   
Aveva baciato quella testolina, coperta di soffici capelli scuri, pronto per tornare a letto, accanto a quell'uomo così comprensivo che non poteva non amare.  
\- Sogni d'oro, piccolo Marco.


End file.
